degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Look Back
Don't Look Back '(also known as Summer Girls) is the 25-28th episodes as well as the season finale of Season 14. It aired on August 2, 2015. This is the final episode before ''Degrassi rebrands itself as Degrassi: Next Class. This was the final episode to air on TeenNick, which had broadcast the series since 2002. Also, this is the final episode to air on MTV Canada as the show moved to the Family Channel in Canada and Netflix worldwide in 2016. Summary When you’re in high school, everything feels different in the summer – and for the students of Degrassi, this summer is no exception. Along with the record-breaking temperatures, tensions, romance, and friendships are on the rise. But while everyone hopes this will be the best summer ever, the city might have something else in store for them. Main Plot Maya has high hopes of spending the summer life-guarding at the beach with Zig, but her hopes are crushed when she fails her CPR class. Determined not to let her summer be a total bust, she sets her sights on a nanny job for a prestigious music producer, but is foiled by Gloria, who swoops in and gets the job. After Gloria goes missing, Maya ultimately gets the job. Sub Plot Frankie’s pumped for her summer job as a city hall intern, but finds it’s an uphill battle with the other older interns. Third Plot Zoë is determined to coast through summer school with Tristan by riding the coat-tails of Hunter and Grace. And while all the kids have challenges, what really overshadows the summer is that sexy and infuriating Gloria goes missing. This cloud hovers over everyone’s summer as they are all, in one way or another, touched by her disappearance. Trivia= *An alternate title for the 4 part special is Summer Girls 1-4. *The "Don't Look Back" version has a special intro while the "Summer Girls" version uses the regular season 14 intro in all 4 episodes. *This is Maya's 100th episode. *Zoë and Grace kiss for the first time in this movie. *This special marks the end of Winston and Frankie's second relationship. *Tristan records himself narrating what happens in this movie as part of his vlog so he can compete with Gloria Chin. *This episode is the twelfth to take place during summer vacation. The others were School's Out!, Mother and Child Reunion, Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Nowhere to Run, Summertime, All I Wanna Do, My Own Worst Enemy, About a Girl, Cannonball, Honey, and Young Forever. |-| Gallery= Gracevas.png Tumblr nsdxdlw3Rg1s5zx89o1 540.jpg DLB Zoe Tristan Miles at beach.jpg DLB Zoe Tristan Miles at beach 2.jpg DLB Zaya.jpg D14_Sept24_SS_726-1.jpg 41nmn.jpg 30mmm.jpg 7nn.jpg 26n.jpg 8777878uu.png Ythtyhy.png Nickjonnaswannabe.png Uiuuiuiuiui.png iuouiououioouiui.png iuoouiuiuioui.png iuioiouiijkjkkjjkjk.png 87888uiiuuiui.png lolacantina.png uiououiouiuioi8.png Untitled.pnguiuuuu.png kjkjjkkjkjj.png iouiuioouuioiu.png glorialogan.png iuiuouiuiuiui.png kjjkjkkjkji.png 88uiuiuiui.png jkkjjkjjkkjg.png 878666tgtt.png jkjkjkkjjkkji.png uiuiouiui8888.png iuuiuijjj.png ijkjj.png 8iuuiiuuiiu.png jkjkjjj888.png jkkjkjkkjkjjkh.png mnnnnn.png 8uiouuuuuio.png iiouuuiiuui999.png iui77777.png kkooookkoko.png iiii.png kkkjjkjkjkjkkj.png kkkjjkjkjkjkkjkkkkk.png oiiiiio.png 8iuuiiuiuiuj.png 89iiuiuuiiu.png rrefffffffff.png rtrtrrtrtrt.png 8iiiiuiuiuui.png iijijij99999.png 7666uhyu.png 8iiiuuiiuiuiu.png 5ttttt.png 99ii.png 89iiuuuui.png 7767676hj.png 888ggg.png 8788878778.png 6667.png tttt5g.png 9999ik.png 78uuyiyiuyyiu.png 988998uui.png uiiiuiuui.png 66767h.png 87uiiuiu.png 87uuiuu.png 89iuiuuiiuiu.png jjiiijij.png trgtgrtgrtt.png gtrtgttrgtr.png trgttrtrttr.png ytuytyyuyuyt.png ttrrtrtrtrt.png trrrrtyyyyyyyy.png rtrrtyryt5.png ythttytyyt.png 56y666565.png hyhytyhhytytyty.png 65y66y6565.png 6y6566565.png 687888uiiuuiui.png 656565iijijij99999.png tytyyhhytglorialogan.png yhhtytytyty.png tgrtrtrtr.png y65y6565y65.png y56y65656565.png 65y65y65r.png gggtttttttttttttt.png 656565y6yy656y.png 7u676767.png u767u6776.png 76u76u76uu7.png u67u6u7667.png 5t5555.png 5t55555544.png 555t55.png 5555554tt.png tyhtyythytty.png ythtyytythhty.png yhthttyty.png yttytytytyhhhhhhhhhhh.png 555555555555ttt.png tyttyttttttttttt.png 555tttttt.png 55ggggrrr.png yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyt.png 6666.png hhtty.png yyyhhyht.png ytttyythhhh.png 65y6566yyyyy.png 7677677.png ythtyyttytyty.png ythtytyyt.png tyhttyytty.png yhttytytyhh.png yythtyhhh.png yhyyyhy.png nnnnnnnn.png nnnnhhhhh.png yyhyhyhy.png jujjuyj.png 676u6u67.png tyhtyytytyt.png hthytytyty.png thtytytth.png Yas.png 11872160_1034867849857242_2384109961313667445_o.jpg 11884946_1034868839857143_8798353926823802717_o.jpg 11864763_1034868526523841_8960660136647288391_o.jpg 11053187_1034868089857218_6596418166658517526_o.jpg 11888545_1034868106523883_8375804801443004962_o.jpg 11888144_1034867483190612_2077068633564519650_o.jpg 11202902_1034867469857280_1167797982995307443_o.jpg 11875210_1034865289857498_3433914810620056319_o.jpg 11053085_1034867389857288_4469201020005925160_o.jpg 11838551_1034867366523957_8099092043604981423_o.jpg 11834849_1034867169857310_7366700346282901543_o.jpg 11879177_1034867053190655_1416493015040799835_o.jpg 11834949_1034866946523999_1904181119311285861_o.jpg 11889986_1034866903190670_8172504874187273636_o.jpg 11119101_1034864779857549_9060339544066681156_o.jpg 11017551_1034864659857561_6238911396831190239_o.jpg 11834751_1034864786524215_5155709100349244908_o.jpg 11890617_1034864563190904_2497562543346104680_o.jpg 11838646_1034861799857847_1471779488504591958_o.jpg 11864995_1034861806524513_8206024945859198442_o.jpg 11882665_1034861803191180_4579805889312799447_o.jpg Snapshot 3 (6-08-2015 2-56 PM).png Snapshot 4 (6-08-2015 3-06 PM).png Snapshot 2 (6-08-2015 4-04 PM).png 11053425 1034867319857295 9101234701418350440 o.jpg Everettkin.png Hyhtyyt.png 6y65lena.png 65h66.png Mrbane.png Tumblr nskpealcjs1ubk1kso8 1280.jpg Tumblr nsitf5lrjH1ts1y69o1 1280.png Tumblr nshz3864DL1u87mpdo1 540.jpg Tumblr nsf0e6gUEr1u87mpdo1 540.jpg Tumblr nshyvgwIoV1u87mpdo1 540.jpg |-| Promos= *MTV Canada Promo *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Guest Starring *Jaiden Cannatelli as Everett Kincaid *Sasha Clements as Cat *Nicole Samantha Huff as Gloria Chin *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth *Seamus Patterson as Logan *Ava Preston as Lena Kincaid *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II *Scott Thompson as Mr. Bane *Sonia Dhillon Tully as Jordyn Kincaid *Ish Morris as Abe |-| Quotes= *Maya: "I can cook! Sort of..." *Zoë to Grace: "You’re the most frustrating person I have ever met. You make fun of me all the time, you tell me I’m wrong … You see the real me. The girl I try so hard to hide and you like her. Sometimes you make me feel so special and I’m scared that if I lose you I’ll never feel that way again |-| Featured Music= *"Hot Tonight" by Tokyo Police Club *"Nicotine" by The Dirty Nil *"Lionheart" by PUP *"Feels Like Magic" by Weekend Giants *"Mexican Hat Dance" by Scott Goodman & Kevin Bluhm *"Mexican Fondness" by Michael Alan Cohen *"Jolly Bandito" by Greg Herzenach *"You Want Me" by Pete Masitti & John Andrew Barrow *"Say Hello To The Bad Guy" by Ricardo Hoyos *"Control" by Vyce *"Bright Red Chords" by Loomis And The Lust *"Losing Yourself In Time" by Cassidy Mann *"Sriracha" by BESTiE *"Love You Well" by Austin Plaine *"Asi es mi Tierra Caliente" by Tim Devine & Francisca Gonzales *"Rock This Club Down" by Esquille *"Wait" by M:ro *"Exodus Of The Year" by Royal Canoe *"Never Stop" by Gunfngr & Alyssa |-| Links= *Watch Don't Look Back (Part 1) on YouTube *Watch Don't Look Back (Part 2) on YouTube *Watch Don't Look Back (Part 3) on YouTube *Watch Don't Look Back (Part 4) on YouTube *Watch Don't Look Back on YouTube *Download Don't Look Back from Living On Video TV Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Movie Category:Season 14 Category:Season 14 Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale